Akashi's diary
by ichigoseiijurou
Summary: Cerita kehidupan sehari-hari Akashi Seijurou bersama dengan "budak-budaknya"
1. Lucky Day

Selamat datang di diari Akashi Seiijuro!

Ehem...  
Kalian pasti bingung dan tak menyangka,kan,seorang Akashi ternyata mmiliki sebuah diari? Diari yang biasanya ditulis oleh anak perempuan yang baru puber, isinya mengenai curhatan tak jelas,stiker-stiker lucu...

Yah,, aku memang sedang menulis diari sekarang, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan-perempuan alay itu!

Hari ini, Shintarou tiba-tiba menghampiriku setelah selesai latihan basket,

'Akashi,hari ini benda keberuntungan sagitarius adalah buku harian. Bukannya aku peduli-nanodayo,, tapi aku tak sengaja salah membeli buku notes menjadi buku harian. Jadi,ini untukmu saja. Lagipula, sagitarius berada di posisi terakhir hari ini.'

Yah,, dari pada buku hariannya terbuang sia-sia dan juga bukannya aku mau percaya sama ucapan si gila horoskop itu, tapi aku hanya ingin berubah.

Ya,,berubah!

Kalian tahu,kan, aku sering digosipi yandere... itu loo,, yang sebelas duabelas dengan psikopat.. T.T

Mereka mungkin tak menyangka karena mereka tak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku, tapi sekali lagi, aku Akasi Seiijuro yang absolut dan sempurna,, Mwahahahhahaha!

Eh...ehem..

Sebenarnya aku memiliki hati yang suci,tulus ikhlas dan murni. Cuma mungkin karna aku sulit mengungkapkan isi hati dan selalu menjaga image,, ditambah selalu membawa gunting merah, orang-orang pun jadi segan-coret-ketakutan ketika melihatku lewat.

Aku akui, aku memang agak sedikit,, sediikiitt mirip psikopat diluar, karna dari kecil itu,, entah mengapa aku suka mendengar suara " ckris,ckris" dari gunting, semacam hobi gitu,, jadi aku pun mulai menggunakannya untuk membuat rekan-rekan satu timku-coret-budak ku mau dengan rajin melalukan latihan pagi, siang,sore yang sudah kujadwalkan dengan susah payah.

Nah, dengan menulis diari, aku berharap agar aku bisa mengevaluasi diri tiap harinya, dan lebih terbiasa mengeluarkan aura keibuanku#eh agar jabatan yandere bisa pelan-pelan hilang

Haaaaaaaaaa

Alasan kedua ku menulis diari adalah...

Kuroko Tetsuya

Yah, teman satu tim basket -yangmemangkuakuisebagairekan- ini manisnya memang luar biasa.  
Aku pun sudah mulai suka padanya sejak smp,, saat aku mulai menemukan bakatnya dan memasukkannya ke tim basket.

Tapi, aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya dan dia juga seperti biasa tetap memasang muka datar dan memperlakukan semua orang sama.

Dengan menulis diari juga, aku berharap agar nanti setelah dia jadi milikku sepenuhnya, aku dapat memberikan buku harian ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dan bukti cintaku padanya sejak SMP

Hah,, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia...

Kuroko itu juga polos sekali.  
Seperti misalnya hari ini..

Tadi sore,seperti biasa,sesuai jadwal yang kubuat, semua anggota klub basket Teiko melakukan pemanasan lari keliling lapangan 100 kali.

Pada putaran ke 75, semua sudah kelihatan capek. Aku kadang merasa kasihan juga melihat Ryouta mulai kehilangan semua gula dalam badannya, Daiki yang makin putih,, _putih pucat maksudnya_ Shintarou yang kacamatanya jatuh dan terinjak 10 kali, Atsushi yang makin pendek _ehem.. sepertinya aku salah lihat_ dan Tetsuya ku yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan roboh.

Tapi, masa seorang Akashi yang absolut menarik kembali perkataannya? Jadi, aku tetap memasang muka mengintimidasi sambil memainkan guntingku dari pinggir lapangan agar mereka tetap semangat berlari.

Baik kan,aku?

Saat aku sedang asyik memeriksa jadwal latihan untuk besok, tiba-tiba tetsuya berlari ke arah ku di pinggir lapangan. Aku sontak kaget.

Bagai gerakan slow motion, tangan nya perlahan direntangkan, bibir pucatnya mulai bergerak mengatakan sesuatu,  
Aku pun membalas merentangkan tangan, karna kupikir dia minta dipeluk.  
Otakku tak dapat bekerja saat itu. Aku terlalu terpesona karna jarang-jarang tetsuya mau begini padaku.  
Tapi adegan yang biasa kulihat di opera sabun itu langsung rusak ketika...

HOEEEKKKKK

Tetsuya memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat ketika aku balas memeluknya.

"Tet..tesuya..."

"Kuroko-chii!"  
Entah mengapa makhluk kuning yang tadi nya kehabisan gula kembali jadi diabetes setelah melihat tetsuya muntah. Lihat saja, tangan kotornya itu kini sudah merampas Tetsuya dariku. Anggota yang lain pun mulai menghampiri.

Aku harus berpikir.

"Maaf teman-teman.. aku kurang enak badan hari ini... jadinya muntah.." manik biru tetsuya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia pun menoleh padaku.

"Akashi-kun.. aku minta maaf juga,, bajumu jadi kotor.. mungkin karna pusing, aku salah mengira kalau kau tong sampah merah yang ada di ujung sana..."

Krakk

Kacamata Shintarou kembali pecah.

Semua menatap horor Tetsuya yang sedang menunjuk tong sampah merah yang ada disebelahku saat dipinggir lapangan tadi.

Duh,, Tetsuya,, aku jadi pingin mencubitmu sekarang...

Tapi mungkin ekspresi yang keluar dari muka ku bukan ekspresi gemas, tapi ekspresi ingin meremas seseorang sampai ciut.

Mungkin itu arti dari tatapan horor mereka.

Hmm,, hal itu memberiku ide

" hhh,, kalau begitu kalian lanjut latihan semua. Dan Tetsuya, kau ikut dengan ku."

" ehhhhhhhh?"  
Semua langsung berteriak kaget, minus Tetsuya ketika mendengarku bicara.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Ujarku sambil memainkan gunting yang sudah ada ditangan kananku

Dalam sekejap, mereka pun langsung melanjutkan latihan, bahkan lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

Kini tinggal tersisa Tetsuya dan aku

"A...akashi kun.."

Mata yang berkaca-kaca tadi kini sudah mengeluarkan kristalnya. Kakinya gemetar, sepertinya sudah tak sanggup menahan badannya setelah muntah tadi.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini dan mulai mengangkat tubuh kecilnya itu

"Eh,,eh,,akashikun.."

" sudah, diamlah Tetsuya, aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

" ba..baiklah Akashikun.."

Hyaa,, lihatlah wajah manisnya yang mulai merona itu! Ingin rasanya aku menghisapnya sekarang...!

Sesampainya di uks, aku membaringkannya di kasur.  
Tanganku menyodorkan segelas air hangat padanya

"Ini,minumlah Tetsuya, supaya perut mu agak enak"

" hai,, arrigato,"

Ia pun mulai meneguk air yang kuberikan

"Nah, Tetsuya, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa muntah tadi?"

" eh... ano.. tadi pagi aku memang sudah tak enak badan..." dia mulai menundukkan kepala.

"Hm? Jadi mengapa tak bilang ke Momoi kalau kau minta ijin tak latihan?" Ujarku sambil melihatnya lekat-lekat.

"A..aku.."

" ya?"

" a..aku?"

" bilang saja,Tetsuya, aku tak kan marah"

" a..aku takut Akashikun akan marah dan melampiaskan kemarahan Akasihkun pada teman yang lain saat latihan.."

So sweet overload! Lihat mata besarnya yang kini menatapku seperti anak anjing. Imut sekali

Tapi,, aku cukup terluka sih, ketika mendengar alasannya.

"Ya ampun,Tetsuya,,, aku tak mungkin marah hanya karena hal itu,, kalau kau tak sanggup, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi,,"

"Ahh,, jadi,, Akashi tak marah?" Kini matanya mulai membesar dan berbinar-binar

" tentu saja!"

" benar?"

" iya"

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou!"

"Jinja?"

"Ne!"

"Masa?"

Lama-lama nyebelin juga nih orang.

"Tetsuya,, kau tahu aku tak pernah bohong padamu,kan?"

Ia kembali menundukkan kepala.  
Lalu, ia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum cerah.

Ya ampun...

"Arigato,, nee"

Yah,, begitulah hari ini,, setelah Tetsuya agak pulih, ia memaksa untuk mencarikan baju ganti untukku. Anak ini... benar- benar polos dan baikhati..

Mungkin ramalan Shintarou benar mengenai kesialan itu,, hanya pada bagian baju.

Selebihnya salah besar.

Karna,momen langka ini sangat membuat seorang Akashi Seiijurou beruntung hari ini.

-Day pass-


	2. Mad

Aku kesal!

...

Krik krik...

Heum..? Kok kamu diam,diari? Tak bisakah kamu memberi tanggapan sedikit? Ato paling tidak nanya " kok bisa kesal?" Ato nyerocos "emang urusan gue?"  
Kenapa,diari,,kenapa? Kau tahu hanya kau lah satu-satunya yang dapat kupercaya saat aku butuh teman curhat? Tiap hari aku menyentuh dan menggoresmu dengan untaian syair ku... Dan kini kau hanya diam tanpa mengkhawatirkan aku?  
Mengapa,mengapaaa?

#abaikanakashiyangmulaigilaberbicaradenganbendamati

Yah.. Intinya,, hari ini aku sanggaaat kesal...

Oke,aku memang tidak pernah tidak kesal dan memainkan guntingku selama satu hari, tapi hari ini aku kesaaal over load.

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan ya karena tambatan hati, penghapus duka dan pelipur lara sang emperor,, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa SMA Teikou mengadakan latihan pagi di aula basket.  
Walau yang latihan hanya rekan-rekan -coret- budak-budak setiaku, sih...

Semuanya berjalan lancar,, ryouta yang tetap diabetes, daiki yang tetap dekil,shintarou dengan kodok keberuntungan, atsushi dengan muka bak pengemis ga makan seminggu,, dan Tetsuya dengan wajah datar menggemaskannya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah gelap  
#jejejenggggg

"Permisi, apa benar ini aula basket Teikou?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku pun langsung menjaga jarak tersipu#eh  
"Ya,benar,,kamu kan bisa liat ringnya? Ada apa kemari?" Ujarku ramah dengan gunting merah ditangan

"Salam kenal, aku Kagami Taiga. Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket ini"

"Kagami-kun?"

Sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah Tetsuya yang kini tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dan buat yang sering melihat dan mengawasi makhluk biru moe itu,, akan terlihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.  
Masalahnya, perubahan ekspresinya itu seperti minta dimangsa, dan dia justru menunjukkannya pada makhluk merah coklat disampingku ini.

Aku langsung menandainya di guntingku.

"Eh? Tetsuya? Kau juga masuk klub ini?"

"Iya,, Kagami-kun juga kapan sampai di Jepang? Kangen loh,,,"

Kangen? Kangeen? Tetuya ku bilang kangen?

Aku pun membuang muka dan melihat budak-budakku mual terkena aura hitam ku yang pekat.

Dan dua orang yang berada di depanku ini dengan polosnya justru tak merasakannya.

Aku pun mulai angkat bicara ketika melihat mereka hampir berpelukan melepas rindu

"Ehem,, jadi Tetsuya, kau sudah kenal dengannya? Siapa dia?"

Sumpah, ekspresi dan nadaku sekarang sudah sebelas duabelas dengan suami yang mergok istrinya selingkuh. Ya iya la,, Tetsuya itu istri gue seorang,, jangan berani meluk-meluk!

"Ah, Akashi-kun, ini Kagami Taiga, teman main basket ku sejak SD. Waktu lulus, dia lanjut ke Amerika karna orang tuanya pindah tugas. Dia jago main basket,loh,," jawab Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar-binar .

Aku paham dan mengerti kalau Kagami itu teman masa kecil yang dirindukannya, tapi entah kenapa kokoro ini begitu perih rasanya...#eaaa

Bagaimana tidak?  
Aku yang tak pernah kekantin berdua dengan Tetsuya sudah didahului si merah coklat.  
Aku yang tak pernah makan bareng Tetsuya sudah didahului si merah coklat.  
Aku yang tak pernah jalan-jalan berdua di sekolah bareng Tetsuya sudah didahului si merah coklat.

Iya, si merah coklat,, biar dia sebelas duabelas dengan k*toran kena darah amb*ien  
Kalian bilang aku kejamm? Hoho,, memang aku kejam.. Biar lah aku tak mengevaluasi diri dulu hari ini,, biarlah aku hanya menuliskan umpatan-umpatan ku tentang si merah coklat. Jijay deh, manggil" namanya.. Ga penting juga..

Karena sekarang,, dia adalah saingan!

 **Besoknya..**

Hweee! Aku benci si Merah Coklat!

...

Krik,krik...

Baiklah,diary, cukup segini pertemanan kita,  
Jika kau hanya ingin untung mendengar ceritaku yang sudah dapat diterbitkan novel,tanpa menjawab atau memberi solusi sama sekali, aku gak tahan!  
Aku mau pulang ke rumah ibuku!

#abaikanakashiyangmulaimenuntutcintadaribendamati

Benci,benci,,aku benci dia!  
Saking bencinya,, aku mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang gila.  
Dimana,ya,merakit bom molotov?  
Kalau dinegara ini, jika aku menculik seseorang,mengikatnya dalam karung dan membuangnya dari atas gedung, masuk penjara ga ya?  
#ternyataakashipenggemarfilmindonesia

Bayangkan saja, setelah merebut Tetsuya selama jam istirahat dan latihan basket dia juga merebut Tetsuya untuk pulang bersama!

Padahal aku sudah optimis ketika mengantar Tetsuya pulang beberapa hari yang lalu,ternyata hubungan kami juga hanya cukup sampai disitu...

Benci.. Benci! Hanya itu yang kupikirkan selama perjalanan pulang tadi sendirian...

Dan juga...

Galau?

 **Besoknya** lagi~~

Hari ini aku datang kesekolah dengan hati gundah..

Ketika kulihat kiri dan kanan,, semua orang disekolah paling tidak menjaga jarak 2 meter dari ku.  
Heuf.. Pasti aura mematikanku sedang masuk zone..  
Image Akashi yang yandere pun makin terpatri di pikiran setiap orang.  
Sudah lah.. Aku tak peduli..  
Apalagi saat melihat Tetsuya dan si merah coklat jalan bareng..  
Ck.. Sepertinya Tetsuya menginap semalam di rumah nya.. Dan bertambah lah satu hal lagi yang sudah didahului dia...

Selama pelajaran.. Aku tidak konsentrasi..  
Aku sibuk mengasah dan mengilapkan gunting kesayanganku,mana tahu tiba-tiba hukum dinegara ini hilang dan aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menembus kepala si merah coklat.

Yang,, efeknya sih, berdampak pada semua guru yang tiba-tiba diare saat masuk kekelas ku..

Pulang sekolah, aku pun pergi ke lapangan basket buat latihan.  
Luka ku sedikit terobati, melihat ryouta,daiki,atsushi,dan shintarou dengan semangat latihan tanpa kusuruh. Aku pun tersentuh dan berusaha memasang wajah keibuanku#eh  
Ternyata berhasil! Mereka yang melihat wajah spesialku ini pun langsung menyelesaikan pemanasan 5 ronde yang kurencanakan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hanya saja,, mengapa tampang mereka seperti melihat hantu begitu,ya?

Hemm.. Aku pun melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang masih melakukan pemanasan .  
Tumben si merah coklat tak bersamanya?  
Sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku ikut pemanasan saja..

Ketika selesai latihan, Tetsuya langsung menyeretku ke ruang ganti yang sedang sepi.  
Budak-budak yang lain sepertinya sudah pulang karena terlalu semangat latihan.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanyaku lemas.  
" ah,tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada apa dengan Akashi-kun hari ini? Sepertinya terlihat lebih psikopat dari biasanya"

Jleb!  
Tatapan polos berbinar itu seperti menusuk hatiku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang . sekarang aku sedang memasang posisi angkuh untuk menutupi kekecewaanku.

"Ya sudah" ujar Tetsuya sambil mengambil ssesuatu di tasnya.

Itu? Itu saja? Ya Tuhan.. Cobaan apa yang Kau berikan pada hambamu ini...

"Nih"

Tetsuya menyodorkan bungkusan biru muda padaku yang sedang menahan mati-matian supaya airmataku tak keluar.

"Apa ini?"

"Eumm.. Coba buka aja.."

Fuah...  
Ekspresi malu-malu Tetsuya yang langka membuat sakit hatiku seharian ini hilang  
Dengan sedikit nervous, aku pun membuka bungkusan biru muda itu.

Dan isinya..

Seragam basket ku dan... Sup tofu?

"Ah.. Itu baju basket Akashi-kun yang kumuntahkan kemarin.. Sudah kucuci bersih,kok... " ujar Tetsuya ketika melihatku hanya diam. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke sup tofu yang disajikan di termos bening " itu sebagai tanda terimakasih kalau Akashi sudah repot-repot mengobatiku dan mengantarku pulang kemarin,, mungkin rasanya tidak enak... Kemarin aku baru pertama kali membuatnya diajari Kagamikun semalaman..ja..jadi..."

Grep!

Aku pun meletakkan barang-barang tadi kebangku dan meraih tubuh tetsuya ke pelukanku.

"Eh.. Eh.. A..Akashikun.."  
Aku pun memandang wajah merah mudanya yang manis tanpa melepas pelukanku.

"Terimakasih,Tetsuya, terimakasih..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa,Akashikun?"

Aku pun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila dari rambut biru nya yang halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya cemburu melihat mu dan si merah coklat terus bersama beberapa hari ini.." Entah mengapa aku justru berterus terang padanya

" eh? Merah coklat?

"Eh,, ehm.. Maksudku Kagami"

Lama Tetsuya terdiam, lalu aku pun terkejut ketika Tetsuya membalas pelukanku dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"Kagamukun hanya teman masa kecilku.. Dan lagipula,,ia akan balik ke Amerika akhir minggu ini.."

"Eh?" Aku pun kembali memandang wajahnya

"Iya.. Orangtuanya kembali dipanggil tugas dan dia harus ikut" ujar Tetsuya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Ya ampun... Berarti yang selama ini kurisaukan... Sia-sia?

Aku pun merutuki diri dalam hati sambil merapatkan pinggang Tetsuya ke tubuhku.

"Heumm.. Maafkan aku,Tetsuya.."

"Nani? Akashi tidak perlu minta maaf kok,, lagipula,, Akashikun tidak mau coba supnya? Nanti dingin,loh," ujar Tetsuya yang mulai melonggarkan pelukannya namun langsung ke eratkan kembali.

" jangan Tetsuya.. Biarkan dulu seperti ini..."

"Ah, ehm..." Tetsuya pun mulai gugup..  
" baiklah... " ia pun kembali merapatkan pelukannya.

Sesekali kucuri kesempatan buat mengecup keningnya lembut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya yang selalu menenangkanku

" baumu harum,Tetsuya.." Bisikku lembut didekat telinganya.

" euh.. Ehmm.."

Bisa kutebak mukanya sangat merah sekarang. Ia pun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Hari itu, setelah memakan sup tofu buatannya,, aku pun membawanya pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

Hatiku seperti dipermainkan hari ini.

Dan untunglah semua berakhir baik..

Eh.. Tapi tunggu dulu.

Berpelukan ,makan bersama, bergandengan tangan dan pulang bersama...

Bukanya kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih?

 **Kyaaaa,,apaini? Jangan lupa votekomennya ya..minna san...**

 **-ichigoseiijurou-**


	3. Drama Day

Drama day

Huftt… sudah lama aku tidak menjamahmu,diari..

Tapi itu bukan berarti niatku untuk mengubah sifat yandereku hilang berkurang,ya. Sebelum kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kau mendengar saja ceritaku. Aku tahu kau memang telah menjadi tempatku curhat dan berkeluh kesah selama ini, membuatku bisa intropeksi diri dan sekarang aku sudah makin dekat dengan honey bunny sweety vanilla love Tetsuyaku.

Ya, sejak kejadian dengan Kagami beberapa bulan lalu, aku dan Tetsuya sudah bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Sering bercanda, dan terkadang kalau beruntung aku bisa melihat sedikit senyum manis dan semburat merah dipipi putih mulusnya itu. Aku tahu, aku adalah seorang Akashi yang absolute dan tak mudah terperdaya. Tapi semua berubah sejak Kuroko Tetsuya menyerang#jejejengg

Ehmm.. balik ke topic

Minggu depan itu sekolah kami akan mengadakan festival budaya,nih. Jadi perencanaannya itu sudah dimulai sejak bulan lalu. Yah, tepatnya itu untuk kelas lain sih.. coret untuk kelas kami.

Gimana enggak, wali kelas kami, Mibuchi Reo yang sudah hampir sebelas setengah duabelas dengan bencong taman lawang, mentelnya itu sudah kebangetan!

Bayangkan saja apa yang dikatakannya dua minggu lalu ketika kelas kami sama sekali belum ada persiapan untuk membuat acara di festival budaya, sedangkan kelas lain sudah 70% jadi

"hoeeehh.. merepotkan saja.. siapa,sih, yang buat ide festival budaya itu? Dari tahun ke tahun acaranya itu-itu saja.. kalau engga kafe, drama. Kalau engga drama, rumah aku mungkin minta cuti aja,ya? Cih.." ucapnya didepan kelas saat pelajaran homeroom, sambil meniup-niup kuku yang baru digilasnya dengan kikir kuku.

Aku heran,kenapa kepala sekolah masih mempekerjakannya?

Yah,, satu kelas diam saja. Aku sebagai ketua kelas pun mulai mengangkat tangan. Namun pergerakan ku untuk memprotes guru itu terhenti ketika aku sudah kedahuluan Tetsuya.

"a,anoo.. Mibuchi-sensei.."

"ha,, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kuroko-chan?"

"eh.. ano.. walau terlihat menyebalkan.. tapi jujur saja, ya.. dari semua kelas hanya kelas kita yang paling santai tanpa persiapan.. masa citra kelas kita terlecehkan seperti ini? Kita kelas unggulan loh.."

…

Tetsuya…..

Seisi kelas memandang takjub ke Tetsuya yang selama ini selalu pendiam dan seperti ditelan bayangan..

" yah mau gimana lagi, kan? Kelas unggulan itu butuhnya belajar aja. Pertahanin nilai kalian,kek, biar bisa tetap diberikan support dari guru lain," ucap si bencong itu dengan santainya.

Saat itu aku hampir berteriak marah. Masa berani-beraninya dia bilang begitu pada Tetsuyaku sayang?

" tapi kan sensei,, selain teori kita juga butuh praktek. Apa gunanya kerjasama yang selama ini kita pelajari disosiologi apabila tidak diterapkan melalui kebersamaan di festival budaya? Apa gunanya matematika statistika yang selama ini kita pecahkan jika tidak diterapkan lewat perencanaan anggaran di festival budaya? Thomas Alpha Edison tak kan membuat dunia ini terang kalau tetap berusaha belajar teori di rumahnya, lho. Butuh praktek 10.000 kali lo, baru dapat lampu."

" LUAR BIASA!"

Sontak satu kelas berdiri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Tetsuya. Dan biang keroknya tentu saja si bocah diabetes dan si dekil #ifyouknowwhatimean

Serius,deh. Beberapa teman sekelas sampai ada yang pergi ke koperasi beli tisu saking terharunya#ataualaynya

"eh,,eh.." si bencong itu terlihat kebingungan. Aku hanya diam di tempat dudukku sambil memandang istriku bangga.

"baik,,baik" sibencong itu kini mulai mencoba mempertahankan wibawanya,"kalau begitu, kita buat yang paling gampang. Kita akan buat drama!"

Singgg…..

Satu kelas langsung terdiam.

" kita akan uat drama Cinderella saja! Biar gampang, kan banyak tuh dialognya di internet . untuk perannya, Akashi pangeran, Kise putrinya, Aomine ibu perinya, Murasakibara dan midorima kakak tirinya, Takao ibu tirinya, Satsuki yang atur tikus-tikus dan pemeran lainnya."

"ehhhhh?"

" dan Tetsuya!" ucapnya sambil memandang ke Tetsuya yang kini mematung," kau yang jadi sutradaranya"

"ehh?eh? a..ano…"

"aku butuh 'praktek' sesuai dengan ucapanmu, Kuroko-chan yang manis….~~" ujarnya sambil melenggang keluar kelas.

Setelah itu.. tak ada yang berani bicara apa-apa lagi dikelas tanpa guru..

Padahal,kan biasanya itu kesempatan langka bagi murid untuk pesta pora…

Guncangan si bencong memang luar biasa getarannya..#eh

Saat istirahat aku pun menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih duduk diam dibangku nya.

" tetsuya.. daijobuka?" ucapku khawatir.

" akashikun…" aquamarinenya melihat sendu kearahku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Untung kelas sudah sepi.

" eh.. "

"Tetsuya, kau pasti bisa!"

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tetsuya masih mematung dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun kemudian,akupun mulai merasakan tangan kecilnya kini mulai memberikan balasan.

" Akashi kun,, bagaimana kalau drama ini gagal karena ku? Bagaimana kalau kita satu kelas akan diolok-olokkan kalau dramanya tidak bagus? Aku takut, akashikun" lirihnya

"tenang saja, ada aku, Tetsuya, ada aku.."

Pelukan nya pun melonggar karena kini dia tengah memandangku berbinar

" hontou ni?"

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi porselennya pelan

"hontou"

Yah,, begitu lah seterusnya sampai dua minggu pun berlalu. Aku pun setia membantu Tetsuya, mulai dari membuat dialog, melatih para pemeran, mengajari Ryouta berdansa, dan lain-lain. Yah, yang paling berat adalah saat mengajari Ryouta berdansa,sih.. karena aku pangerannya, beberapa kali aku hampir terpelanting kebelakang karena beda tinggi kami. Dasar bencong sialan! Gimana sih, otaknya menentukan pemeran?

Namun,, beberapa hari ini aku disibukkan oleh rapat OSIS, sehinggan Tetsuya lah yang terus berusaha sendirian. Aku merasa tak enak hati dan begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Karena itu, secepatnya semua berkas kuselesaikan dan hari ini pun aku pergi keruang latihan kami.

Semuanya masih kelihatan normal sampai ketika aku mendapati ruang latihan kosong.

Kebingungan ku bertambah ketika melihat Tetsuya yang terkulai dilantai.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Bangun!" aku mulai meraih dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"a..akashikun.." ucapnya lemas

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"a..akashikun…" kini dia mulai meneteskan airmata. Belum hilang dari rasa syokku, Tetsuya tiba-tiba pingsan!

"Tetsuya?tetsu.." tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget ketika mulai merasakan suhu badannya yang tinggi.

Aku pun segera menggendongnya dan berlari keruang UKS,membaringkannya ditempat tidur dan mengatakan kondisi nya pada guru yang ada disitu. Setelah dikompres, Tetsuya mulai terlihat lebih tenang.

" aku tinggalkan dia padamu,ya, Seijurou. Kalau ada apa-apa,aku ada di ruang guru."

"hai,sensei. Arigatou"

Aku pun membungkuk hormat dan setelah itu kembali duduk disamping ranjang Tetsuya.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Aku pun langsung meraih tangan kecilnya untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak sendirian.

"akashikun.."

"ya,Tetsuya. Aku disini.."

Biru matanya kembali menatapku lemah, dan kemudian air mata itu kembali jatuh. Ia sontak duduk dan meraih tubuhku.

Dan..

Aku pun menyadarinya…

Bahwa saat ini…

Untuk pertamakalinya, aku dipeluk duluan oleh istriku! #allthevictorytome

"akashikun.. aku..aku harus bagaimana…?"

Kebahagiaan sesaat ku seketika tidak tersisa lagi. Kini aku pun mulai memasang wajah seriusku dan membalas pelukannya lebih erat ketika mulai merasakan pilu di suara lembutnya.

" ada apa Tetsuya? Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita padaku."

" a…ku su..sudah tak tahan lagi…" ucapnya terisak-isak

"ssst… tenanglah Tetsuya.. kau masih sakit. Jangan jadikan semuanya beban. Berceritalah padaku."

"hiks,,hiks,,tak ada yang datang latihan hari ini….."

Ah.. iya.. pantas tadi ruang latihan kosong.

" mengapa? Dan juga, mengapa kau bisa sakit,Tetsuya? Bukankah sudah beberapa kali kuingatkan agar tetap menjaga kesehatan?"

"go..gomen,ne,,akashikun…" kini dia mulai tenang dan memandangku lembut.

"sebenarnya.. beberapa hari ini sejak Akashi kun ikut rapat OSIS.. teman-teman sekelas jadi malas latihan.. mereka bilang aku tak tegas,, atau lembek begitu,, mereka bilang,, aku telah membuat mereka bingung saat latihan.. entah mulai dari adegan berapa.. dialog yang mana.."

"apaa?" ucapku emosi sambil menaikkan sedikit suara ku.

" eh..eh.. tapi tunggu dulu, Akashikun"ujar Tetsuya menenangkanku

"kisekun sudah membelaku,sih.. begitu juga dengan aominekun dan momoisan.. tapi teman-teman yang lain mulai malas dan tidak datang latihan lagi.. mana kostum juga belum jadi.. 2 hari ini aku mulai menjahit sendiri kostumnya sampai kurang tidur.. aku takut minta tolong temen-teman.. nanti mereka marah…"

Aku mulai merasakan kemarahan diubun-ubunku. Siapa mereka sampai bisa membuat Tetsuya ku menderita begini?

"ini memang salahku juga.. aku bingung tiap kali dihadapkan pada banyak orang.. padahal semua sudah terencana dibenakku.. tapi aku sulit menyampaikannya.. aku merasa utuh saat Akashikun menemaniku, karena Akashikun membuatku percaya diri dan berani bicara… tapi saat Akashikun tak ada.. entah kenapa aku mulai lemah.. maafkan aku.."

" tetsuya…"

Kemarahan ku tadi musnah seketika, digantikan dengan rasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku tetap menemani Tetsuya, atau paling tidak mengirim ucapan semangat untuknya. Tapi kemana sosok suami saat sang istri sedang dihadapkan pada cobaan?#eaaa

"maafkan aku Tetsuya.. aku seharusnya tetap bersama mu.."

Saat Tetsuya seperti akan membantahku, aku langsung menambahkan

"kau juga seharusnya lebih berani dan percaya diri lagi, Tetsuya. Memangnya, kemana Tetsuya yang selama ini ngobrol dan bercanda dengan ku dengan akrabnya? Kemana Tetsuya yang dengan beraninya menyela dan membela teman-teman sekelas didepan sensei,huh? Kemana Tetsuya yang sangat kubanggakan..?"

"akashikun.." segaris senyum mulai menghiasi bibirnya yang penuh.

Aku pun mulai menghirup dan mengecup pelan keningnya yang beraroma vanilla itu. Ah.. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini vanilla telah menjadi semacam ketergantungan bagiku..

" semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya, kelas kita, drama kita, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita buktikan pada si bencong itu kalau kita ini kelas unggulan yang bisa segalanya! Yang bisa teori dan praktek. Benar,tidak?"

"heum!" gumamnya sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Ia pun mulai berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan semangat. Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan langsung kutopang.

"ehem… untuk sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja,Tetsuya" ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

"hai! Arigatou,ne, Akashikun! Ehmm.. dan juga.. sibencong itu siapa, ya.."

Yah,baiklah.. untuk hari ini sampai segini dulu. Butuh dua halaman penuh kalau aku mau menceritakan gimana cara nya aku menghadapi Tetsuya perihal si bencong yang ditanyakannya padaku. Jadi, koreksi untuk hari ini:

Ingat,Seijurou yang absolute, istrimu itu masih polos!

 **Seminggu kemudian**

Hai diari…! Aku kembali lagi!

Maaf ya,, sekali lagi aku minta maaf,deh,sudah tidak menjamahmu seminggu ini!

Jangan ngambek,dong,, senyum,,senyum,, nah gitu kan kawaiii,, diari,, kau paling kawaii,deh,,

Eh, salah..

Tetsuya,deng, yang paling kawaii

ngeheheheeheheheh

#abaikanakashiyangmulaimembandingbandingkanbendamati

Nah, seminggu ini berjalan lancar.

Tetsuya sudah mulai menunjukkan kepemimpinan dan profesionalitasnya sebagai sutradara.

Semuanya di jalankannya sesuai dengan rencananya secara konsisten dan percaya diri, mulai dari kostum,tata panggung, dan para pemeran-pemerannya.

Sehingga,,,pada festival budaya hari ini,, kelas kami berhasil menjadi yang terfavorit,padahal yang kami bawakan bisa dibilang drama picisan..#banggamodeon

Ya,, aku benar-benar bangga pada Tetsuyaku. Memang aku tak pernah salah memilih orang sebagai pendamping hidup, aku benar-benar terharu melihat sosok Tetsuya yang cool dan imut, benar-benar minta dimangsa!

Heuff.. untung pertahanan ku sedikit kuat mengingat banyaknya orang saat pertunjukan tadi. Hasilnya, Ryouta yang jadi kejang-kejang setelah pertunjukan, akibat menerima terlalu banyak aura cinta kasih dariku.. #atau….

Yah.. paling tidak semua berjalan lancar dan Tetsuya sudah mulai berkembang dan percaya diri.

Iya,dong,, kalau Suaminya Absolut, istrinya harus Absolut juga,kan?

Iya,kan?

Kan?

Kan?

#abaikanakashiyangmulaiterjangkitvirusnarsispadabendamati

 **Heheheeh.. ichigo update baru,nih,,jangan lupa votementnya,yahhh**

 **-ichigoseiijurou-**


	4. Test Day

**TEST DAY**

Hai haii,, balik lagi bersama Akashi-kun yang yandere sebelasduabelasdenganpsikopatimutimutawawawlopekurokotetsuyaselamanya~~

Heheeh,,aku yakin ,kalian pasti membaca tulisanku tadi dengan mata melotot, tak lepas dari layar, sambil menahan nafas panjang, megap-megap, mulai merasa sesak,berkunang-kunang,dan pusing.(hati-hati gejala anemia)

Heuff… aku sekalian mau lepas stress nih,diari… sudah 3 hari penuh kami ujian tengah semester, dan sebagai penerus Akashi Corp, aku dituntut untuk menjadi manusia sempurna, yang perfect dan berwibawa, seperfect past perfect tense…

Jadi aku harus belajar dan focus penuh pada mata ujian 3 hari ini yang biasanya diawali dengan pelajaran yang sulit dulu. Seperti hari pertama, matematika dan fisika, hari kedua kimia dan hari ketiga agama. Kenapa menurutku agama sulit? Soalnya kalo pelajaran agama,bukan hanya nilai yang dilihat,tapi juga perilaku dan tanggung jawab tiap pribadi pada yang diatas. Jadi selama ujian,aku berusaha menjaga perilakuku untuk tidak megkhayal kan Tetsuya dengan berbagai pose #apamaksudnya?! (pada akhirnya gagal juga sih)

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa ujian matematika,fisika dan kimia sulit untukku? Padahal,di ff lain aku digambarkan sebagai sosok sempurna, penuh wibawa, pintar, rajin nabung..

Yah, intinya cuma satu.

Aku juga manusia dan siswa biasa (backsound rocker juga manusia)

Diluar aku memang terlihat serba bisa, tapi didalam? Kalian tahu sendiri,kan? Kalau ga tau baca lagi deh chapter pertama. Apalagi dalam urusan berhenti membayang kan Tetsuya dengan berbagai pose, aku menyerah!

Jadi, setelah 3 hari yang penuh perjuangan dan pelatihan mental, ujian yang rumit sudah selesai kulaksanakan dengan sempurna. Jadinya, aku punya kesempatan menjamahmu,deh,diari~

Untuk hari ini kami ujian bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa biasa, sebelum ujiannya dimulai,terjadi perpindahan posisi meja. Tahu kan, kalau misalnya saat ujian biasanya hari sebelummnya guru-guru pada kurang kerjaan nyuruh kita rapiin meja lah, majuin meja lah, kasih jarak lah, yang menurut ku bakalan percuma seperti yang terjadi tadi.

Ujian dimulai jam7.30, dan si kelebihan gula datang 30 menit lebih awal. Begitu aku membuka pintu kelas, aku melihatnya sudah duduk manis dikursinya yang berada di sebelahku, nyengir-nyengir ga jelas sambil ngosngosan entah mengapa.

Begitu kuarahkan pandangan ke kursi ku,jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan meja bocah itu. Begitu juga dengan meja Shintarou, juga Tetsuya.

"Ryouta, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucapku sambil memberikan tatapan manis.(yang sepertinya gagal melihat gelagat Ryouta yang mencari-cari kantongan plastic)

"Akashi-chi~ kumohon untuk kali iniiiii saja. Bantu aku dalam ujian nanti,ya? Ya,ya? Aku ga belajar kemarin,manajer ku maksa buat ditemanin luluran sih. Yah, aku mau aja, mumpung gratis juga, heheheheh"

Lihat wajah nyengirnya yang menjijikkan itu. Gehh.. aku sampai heran..aku ini sebenarnya temenan ma jantan ato banci taman lawang?

Tapi hati kecilku yang lemah lembut berkata, "sudahlah sei.. bayangkan kalau kau disisi Ryouta, kalau ada tawaran kencan dengan Tetsuya sehari sebelum ujian agama, kau pasti juga bakalan kesulitan besoknya,kan? Kita sebagai makhluk social harus saling menolong.."

Hah, sudahlah.

" ya sudah. Tapi mejanya kau rapikan lagi. Kalau 3 kursi orang terpintar di kelas kau dekatkan seperti ini, pengawas mana coba yang tidak curiga?"

Seketika, mata nya yang sudah berbinar-binar dari dulu makin berbinar-binar lagi, sampai-sampai aku berpikir bola matanya hilang lantaran kebanyakan sparkling.

"arigatou, ne, Akashi-chi~ aku sayang ka…"

Ckrisssssss

"kambing….."

Dan, pukul 7.30 bel masuk pun berbunyi. Di pelajaran bahasa inggris, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan mudah dan ada sedikit membantu Ryouta. Yah, sedikit. Karna mungkin dia awalnya segan melihat ku yang menatapnya denga penuh kasih sayang, dia lebih banyak minta pada Tetsuya.

Nah, pelajaran bahasa Indonesia, si tengik ini mulai bertingkah.

"Akashi-chi,,Akashi-chiii,,apa artinya peribahasa lempar batu sembunyi tangan?"

"artinya gamau mengakui kesalahan, ryouta,,"

"kalau kalimat aktif cirri-cirinya apa?"

"ada tanda petik duanyaaa"

"kalau habis manis sepah dibuang apa?"

Sialan ni anak. Aku heran. Gimana cara dia menulis secepat itu semua jawabannya dan langsung menanyakan soal lain dalam waktu beberapa detik? Aku juga baru masuk ke pertanyaan lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

"artinya pelacuran"

….

Eh? Aku ngomong apa tadi? Kok rasanya aneh.. Ryouta tanya habis manis sepah dibuang,kan? Eh?eh? mampus..

"ryouta.. sebenarnya.."

"kalau lanjutkan pantun ini: berakit rakit kehulu, berenang renang kemudian.."

DENGGG

Benar-benar kecepatan menulis anak ini…Aku masih heran, apa benar Ryouta menulis semua yang kuberitahu padanya? Coba aku tes..

"bersakit-sakit pant*t dahulu, mendesah-desah kemudian."

"oke, kalau soal.."

Gila! Ryouta sudah gila! Apa-apaan dia…

Aku berusaha menahan tawa ku sambil menghiraukan ucapannya. Aku sudah ga kuat lagi. Maafkan aku, Ryouta, mungkin untuk dua soal itu, orangtuamu akan dipanggil Mario bross sensei ke sekolah.. #akashijahat

"engg..Akashi-kun,, kalau kau mau ketoilet,bapak tidak larang,kok, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Eh? Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat sensei pengawas menaruh iba .. mungkin karna menahan tawa orang lain salah persepsi dengan ekspresi wajahku.

Dan, setelah ujian berakhir, aku cepat-cepat mengemas tas, menarik Tetsuya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dan aku masih kepikiran soal Ryouta. Aku merasa bersalah juga,sih,, tapi apa memang dia menulis semua jawaban yang kuberikan padanya? Kepolosan anak itu sudah over load..

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

"eh? Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya,"

"tapi dari tadi kau diam saja.. kau tidak mendengar yang kubilang?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya

Tapi, kalau kau sudah lama mengenal Tetsuya, kau akan melihat sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya yang mungil.

Aku pun meraih pundaknya dan merangkulnya mendekat padaku.

"ehmmm.. Tetsuya, kau tidak lapar? Mau makan sesuatu?"

"eh?benarkah Akashi-kun? Kalau begitu ayo ke Maji Burger!" seketika blue pearl nya membesar imut dan pipinya memerah senang.

"tentu saja. Asal tidak beli vanilla shake ukuran jumbo, ya, yang kecil saja"

"ehhhhh…" ekspresinya langsung kembali datar dan ada ekspresi kecewa di wajah imutnya ini.

"tentu saja. Kau harus makan yang lain,Tetsuya. Ini masa ujian. Gimana kalau kamu sakit nantinya? Siapa yang khawatir? Aku,kan?"ujarku sambil mencubit kecil pipinya yang sedikit digembungkan.

"hai,Akashi-kun.."

Rangkulanku pun semakin erat padanya. Kami-sama… kenapa orang seimut ini hadir dalam hidupku…? #gyaaaa

Esoknya.

Hari ini kami ujian bahasa jepang dan bahsa jerman. Yah, sekolah kami ini memang demen banget sama yang namanya bahasa. Katanya supaya tercipta para penerus bangsa yang kaya potensi dalam kanca internasional

Heufff…

Namun, setelah ujian, saat pengembalian kertas ujian bahasa indonesia…

"wahahahahah,, apa-apaan ini Kise? Beruntungnya kau mendapat tanda tangan Mario bross sensei dan tulisan 'tingkatkan keliaran otakmu, nak, sensei bangga punya murid seperti mu. Temui sensei setelah selesai ujian.' Wahahahahahah"

Si dekil terlihat menertawakan si kelebihan gula yang hari ini kelihatannya kekurangan gula.

"a..aku tidak mengerti…" ujarnya bingung.

Melihat itu, aku kembali cepat-cepat pulang sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuya.

Sepertinya besok aku harus memberinya paket luluran gratis…

 **Haiiiii,, maaf ichigo update lama…..**

 **Dan gomen kalau momen akakuro nya sedikit #heunggghhhh**

 **Untuk kedepannya, ichigo akan berusaha lebih lagi!**

 **All ff lovers,, hwaiting! #hwaitingbuatapa?#sudahlah**


	5. Diabetic's Day

**Diabetic's day**

Konichiwa, yorobeunnnn

Kali ini balik lagi bersama pria ikemen idaman para wanita dan pria, baik perawan maupun janda, yang imut maupun yang tampan,,,,,,,Akashi Seijurou -the greatest yande Man!- *oooooooo~(backsoundlaguthegreatestshowman)

#abaikanakashilabilyangmudahterpengaruhfilm

Baiklah, untuk judul kali ini mungkin kalian rada bisa nebak, aku akan bercerita tentang apa.

Yaa,, kali ini aku akan curhat, bukan curhatan ku sih, tapi curhatan kise ryouta yang kudengar dari Tetsuya kemudian kutulis di diari sebagai curhatanku juga walau sebenarnya ini bukan curhatanku tapi aku kasihan pada Ryouta makanya aku menuliskan curhatannya di diari ku sebagai salah satu referensi curhatanku untuk curhat curhat berikutnya.

(oke, sampai disini, bagaimana keadaan penglihatan dan pemikiran pembaca?)

Jadi, masih ingat ga tentang Ryouta yang dimarahi Mario bross karena asal main percaya jawabanku saat ujian? Nah, pulangnya dia nangis-nangis mewek karena sepucuk surat panggilan tergenggam tangan lengketnya.

"hweee Akashi-cchi harus tanggung jawab! Lihat ini hasilnya, positif kaann! Gimana aku harus bilang ke orang tuaku? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Seharusnya aku tak tergoda ucapan dan rayuan Akashi-cchi dikala itu! Hweeeee"

Ckriss ckriss

Tetsuya yang berada disampingku saat itu langsung memberi sinyal pada Ryouta agar berhenti merajuk. Dan sepertinya si kelebihan gula pun menyadari ucapannya dan kini hanya diam menatap tanah.

" kuharap kau mengerti kesalahanmu sendiri Ryouta. Aku sebagai pemimpin kalian ingin memberi pelajaran, agar dari kejadian ini kau harusnya bisa sadar dan mau belajar saat menjelang ulangan. Bukannya pergi ke Gu*rdian buat beli semua barang +1000 dapat 2!" ucapku sewot. Paket luluran batal kukasih kedia karena telah mengucapkan hal tabu didepan Tetsuya!

Si kelebihan gula cuma bisa kembali sesenggukan.

" kise-kun, mau kutemani ke orang tuamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Memang Akashi-kun yang berbuat, tapi mungkin lebih baik jika aku membelamu didepan orangtuamu sebagai teman, ya kan?"

Oke, tetsuya mulai ngawur. Kapan drama busuk ini berakhir?

" tidak usah, Tetsu.." kali ini si dakian yang tadinya habis-habisan menertawakan Kise mulai angkat suara, "Mungkin aku bisa menemani Kise ke om dan tante, lagi pula aku kan memang sering ke rumah kise, jadi mungkin temperamen orangtuanya agak sedikit menurun. Yah paling tidak secambuk duacambuk sudah cukup…" Tetsuya hanya meringis sambil menggenggam ujung seragamku.

Kise tampak sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap Daiki tidak percaya. Sedangkan Daiki pun mulai menarik tangan Kise ke genggamannya.

" Ayo pulang" ucapnya tersenyum

" ba.. baik.." kise kembali menunduk, tapi kali ini sambil tersipu.

Tunggu, tersipu?

Aku menatap dua insan yang menjauh tersebut, kemudian menatap Tetsuya penuh tanda tanya. Tetsuya yang seperti mengerti arti pandanganku pun menggangguk " iya Akashi-kun. Kise-kun menyukai Aomine-kun"

SHOCKING NEWSSS!

Kata-kata barusan telah membangunkan jiwa kepo seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"ja, jadi mereka pacaran?"

"hem,, setahuku belum sih,, selama ini Kise-kun hanya cerita padaku bahwa Aomine-kun seperti memberi harapan palsu padanya, seperti rajin mengantarnya pulang, menjemputnya saat berangkat sekolah, membantu membawakan barangnya, mengajarinya basket, pergi kepasar, masak bareng, tidur bareng, mandi bareng, cebok bareng…"

Oke, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi horror dari wajahku sekarang. Terbukti dari alis datar Tetsuya yang kali ini turun 0,00001mikrometer takut.

" a, anoo maaf Tetsuya, aku hanya terkejut saja.. terus bukannya dari situ sudah jelas kalau sebenarnya Daiki pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ryouta?" ujarku pelan sambil memberikan ekspresi tampan.

"sebenarnya, alas an Kise-kun bilang kalau dia diberi harapan palsu karena Aomine-kun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Satsuki-chan. Dan bulan kemarin kan Satsuki-chan pindah ke Korea. Nah mulai dari situlah Aomine-kun mulai memperlakukan Kise-kun seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Kise-kun jadi merasa seperti tempat pelampiasan, tapi dia sangat senang menerima semua perhatian itu.." ujar Tetsuya sedih.

Oohh… aku tak suka dengan ekspresi ini.

"mau kita bantu pastikan?" kali ini mulutku secara tak sadar mengucapkan hal bodoh itu. Untuk apa aku mengurusi hubungan orang lain?

Namun, ketika melihat manik biru muda itu bersinar terang, seorang Akashi Seijurou pun lagi-lagi tidak menyesal

" benarkah Akashi-kun?"

"iyaa"

"sungguh?"

"iyaa"

"hontou-nii?"

"iyaaaa"

"jinjaroo?"

Hem, de javu.

Setelah meyakinkan Tetsuya, aku pun mengantarkannya pulang. Namun, setibanya dirumah Tetsuya,hujan turun dengan deras. Tetsuya ngotot memaksaku untuk menginap dirumahnya, walau berkali-kali kutolak dengan wajah tamvan, sok segan.

Dikamar Tetsuya, aku menggenggam secangkir coklat panas sambil menunggu Tetsuya selesai mandi.#cobaanapaini?! Tiba-tiba ponsel Tetsuya yang ada di meja berbunyi. Dari dering berisiknya, aku sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"jangan basa-basi. Langsung saja bilang apa yang kau inginkan dari Tetsuya ku, biar nanti aku yang menyampaikan" aku mengangkat telepon dari si diabetes.

Si diabetes diam sebentar, mungkin diseberang dia antara mau menjawab atau pura-pura jadi operator salah sambung.

"hem, baiklah Akashi-cchi.. aku cuma pengen curhat ke Kuroko-cchi.. boleh sambungkan teleponnya ke dia?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Dame-desu. Apapun urusan Tetsuya, urusan SUAMI nya juga, jadi silahkan bicara"

Geheheheh, ada perasaan puas di kokoro ini setelah menekankan kata-kata sakral tersebut.

" ano.. begini.. tapi ekspresi dan nada bicaranya nanti harus sama yaa"

Ckriss ckriss

"oke, tidak sama juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi begini, Akashi-cchi, tadi Aomine-cchi kan mengantarku pulang. Diperjalanan pulang, perlakuannya romantiiisss sekali,, bayangkan, kami saling bergandengan tangan, bahu kami bersentuhan.. bahkan saat aku mulai khawatir dimarahi orangtuaku dan meneteskan air mata lagi, dia mengeluarkan tissue bekas ilernya untuk menyeka mataku.. siapa orang didunia ini yang tidak salah paham dengan semua perlakuan lembut itu?" ujar Kise menggebu-gebu.

"ehemm,, teruss?"

"nah, saat sudah beberapa meter lagi sampai didepan rumahku, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Aku pun menunggunya sampai selesai bicara. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat gituuu,, terus pas dia nutup teleponnya, dia langsung pamit pulang, tak jadi menemaniku menghadap orangtuaku" Kise mulai terisak.

" aduh sedihnya" aura keibuanku mulai muncul#eh

"terus tau gak apa yang lebih sedih lagi?"

"apa memangnya?"

"Alasan dia pulang, AKASHI-KUNNNN!"

Kambiang,

Kalau saja aku tidak cepat menjauhkan telepon barang 0,001 detik saja, telinga ku pasti sudah kelebihan darah karena teriakan bencong 10 oktaf si kelebihan gula ini.

"biasa aja bisa kan, Kise? Nah. Apa alasan dia pulang?"

"Aomine-cchi.. Aomine-cchi…"

"iya, iya, kenapa sama si dekil?"

"dia.. dia.. dia ditelepon Momoi-cchi.. minta dijemput dari bandara…"

"ya ampun, syedihnya"… ujarku keibuan #eh(2)

"siapa itu Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya yang baru siap mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut.

Aku pun memberikan telepon pada Tetsuya. Terlihat Tetsuya berbicara serius di telepon, sesekali dia menenangkan si diabetes yang mulai mewek-mewekan gratis.

Yah, aku tak mendengar detail cerita sedih Ryouta lagi sih, mengingat pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepanku saat ini lebih sayang untuk dilewatkan dari pada focus ke pembicaraan opera sabun mereka.

Bayangkan saja, Tetsuya baru siap mandi, mengeringkan rambut. Lihat tengkuknya yang putih kemerahan itu masih dialiri beberapa tetes air. Bayangkan rasa dan bau yang akan keluar dari situ. Kalau aku menyerang seseorang saat ini, masuk penjara tidak ya?

Aku pun kembali focus saat Tetsuya sudah selesai bicara di telepon.

" kasihan sekali Kise-kun. Aomine-kun tega. Apa bisa orang seperti itu disebut laki-laki?" Tetsuya terlihat kesal.

"sudahlah Tetsuya…" ujarku pelan sambil merangkulnya lembut. Gehehehehe, manfaatkan kesempatan~

Ngomong-ngomong soal kesempatan, tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul di kepalaku.

" Tetsuya, aku punya ide bagus untuk membantu mereka."

"oh ya? Apa itu Akashi-kun?" tetsuya terlihat cerah kembali

" rumah ku untuk beberapa hari kedepan bakal kosong, orangtuaku ada urusan diluar negeri. Jadi bagaimana kalau misalnya aku mengajak tim basket inti untuk menginap, sekalian latihan. Nah dari situ aku akan menginterogasi Daiki perlahan mengenai perasaannya pada Ryouta. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tetsuya terlihat antusias dengan apa yang kuucapkan

"Eumm! Ide bagus Akashi-kun. Boleh aku bilang sekarang ke anggota lain?"

"tentu saja Tetsuya. Kalau mereka menolak, bilang saja Akashi akan mendengarkan alasan mereka besok siang di lapangan basket"

Hem, sejujurnya mana mungkin aku mau membantu hubungan percintaan dua orang IQ rendah. Bahkan aku bisa saja menginterogasi Daiki sekarang lewat telepon.

Tapi sekali lagi diari, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Tetsuya..

Bahkan malam ini pun aku sepertinya harus meditasi ekstra saat berada didekat si manis ini.

Jadi dengan adanya acara menginap dirumahku, mungkin saja hubungan kami akan lebih menunjukkan titik yang lebih terang, kan?

 **Maaf baru apdettt#bungkukbungkuk**

 **Kali ini ichigo Cuma ngetik beberapa kata untuk cerita baru.. kira-kira masih ada gay a yang minat dengan akakuro? Apa akakuro sudah mati?**

 **Hem,, biar dunia ini berakhir,, ingatlah satu hal. Bendera akakuro akan selalu berkibar selama laptop, internet dan listrik masih eksis. ;))))**


End file.
